1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an output apparatus for loading paper using cassettes, and, more particularly, to a method of designating a paper type after loading paper, by which a menu for designating a paper type of the cassettes, into which paper is loaded, is displayed so the user can designate a paper type when a user loads paper into the cassettes, when a higher display priority circumstance does not occur.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, when an output apparatus, such as a printer, a facsimile, or a composite apparatus, using at least one or more paper cassettes for loading paper, does not have a function of automatically sensing the paper type, a screen that is displayed on an operational panel is checked and input by the user regarding whether a paper type of the cassette that is currently open is changed to a new paper type, or a currently-designated value is used without a change applied. This screen is displayed if an open state of the paper cassette is sensed by a central processing unit (CPU). In this case, if the user wants to change the paper type to a new paper type, the paper type is designated as a new paper type in a menu for designating a paper type.
However, an operation of opening a cassette is performed whenever the user loads paper into the cassette, and can also be performed under other circumstances. Thus, displaying the menu for designating a paper type whenever an open state of the cassette is sensed is inconvenient, and causes the user to perform unnecessary operations. Also, if the menu for designating a paper type is displayed on the operational panel, the menu does not disappear until the user performs a check and input operation. Therefore, the user must perform a series of input operations, which is also inconvenient. Further, if the menu does not disappear until a designation operation is finished, other problems that may occur in a printer are not displayed on the operational panel, and the user cannot handle these situations quickly.